


[Podfic] Blood And Bone

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bargaining, Clever Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: Podfic. Dean doesn't want to be saved, and offers Sam a bargain. Sam makes a counteroffer.





	[Podfic] Blood And Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood And Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503440) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



I had to take a little time to record this one, because I knew reading demon Dean's narration would be _so much fun.*_

__

  **Runtime 58:16**

 mp3 file (33.5MB)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j8by8mpxx1b3leb/Blood_And_Bone_-_Podfic.mp3)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/evE5LsKzei/Blood_And_Bone_-_Podfic.html)



 m4b file (55.4MB) - has chapter stops every 10 minutes

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7zxjnh8o7ql7487/Blood_And_Bone_-_Podfic_by_AMAA.m4b)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/file/iRRsfDQbca/Blood_And_Bone_-_Podfic_by_AMA.html)



 

* IT WAS :)


End file.
